


Arthur Fleck/Joker imagines

by stcrrywrites



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, This is gonna have lots of stuff because it's a collection, it won't have harley though because i hate that ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrrywrites/pseuds/stcrrywrites
Summary: Oneshots, Drabbles, Requests, Headcanons,  and Prompts for Joker(2019), uploaded from my old Tumblr (@Stcrryjokers). Works may contain adult themes, violence, graphic depictions of death, etc. Read at your own risk for I am not responsible if you read something you are not prepared for.This work is finished.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Male!Reader, Joker/Male!Reader, Joker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Sins of a Clown

**Chaos** ; that’s all he ever wanted especially now that Gotham is up in arms with makeup and masks to match. Fires blazing while sirens go off and those who never dared to step a toe into the violence of their home erupted into shrieks akin to both terror and pure fucking _**glee**_.

He’s grinning now that childlike grin of his even if it holds wickedness behind it. The red making him seem all the more sinister and crazed as laughter bellows from his lungs and throat and oh does it sound dastardly indeed. It’s enough to make the officer shiver in a melodious fear mixed with the terror of the tragedy that struck live television tonight. _**Murray Franklin: shot DEAD tonight on his live television show by a CRAZED MANIAC!**_ Just _thinking_ of the headlines made another giggle bubble out of the once-abandoned man while his green eyes kept watching the absolute carnage he created all in one whole night.

He already had followers, _sure_ , but now he has an entire goddamned **ARMY** at his beck and call. He could wave his hand and cause a slew of tragedies for the fun and chaos of it all! Joker could just prop his feet up on the most expensive table he could find with alcohol in hand as he creates whatever scheme he’s decided to create and watch unfold. He’s still never one for full plans he tends to simply create a tiny puzzle piece and watch as it all explodes into something so wicked, not even god would be willing to forgive him for what he’s done.

Much like tonight; he had his mind set on killing himself on live television to rip himself from this cruel world. Yet, he took one look and had one short conversation with Murray that he switched gears and instead pull the trigger right in that fuckers face. 

_**BANG! THE BASTARD’S DEAD!** _

He finds it all intriguing now that consciousness floods into his systems. Green eyes opening lazily to see all the faces and hear to name “Joker, Joker!” being chanted amidst all the insanity that is Gotham City tonight. Shoving his body off the hood with shaky limbs keeping his back turned and eyes wide at the sight around him. 

Slender fingers slid into his bloody mouth in order to spread crimson across his face like paint. Creating an even wickeder grin on his features as heels turns, arms spread and his grin turned forever evil and horrifying. 

He’s done it. 

Arthur’s created a name and a _fear_ in his own image. Everyone will know who he is and what he has done from now until long after he dies rotten in the earth and there is nothing that will ever stop him again.


	2. Arthur & Joker jealousy headcanons

**Arthur**

  * He hates admitting how easily he gets jealous but when he does _oh boy_
  * He’ll have a tendency to stop talking to you even avoiding you
  * Skipping preplanned events if they come up during his jealous episode
  * Ignoring texts and phone calls until you finally say something
  * Even then he might not really admit what he’s jealous about
  * He’ll try yo seem protective in the moment or simply mouth off
  * Arthur isn’t the type to kiss you in public purely because he’s jealous but he will if he feels like he should
  * He’s always afraid you could find someone better than him and just up and leave him for so his jealously turns sad down the line
  * After a few conversations and various apologies from him, everything seems fine
  * He’s still a bit miffed about the whole thing but he won’t let that bother him
  * He’d buy you sweets or flowers or whatever you’re into to make up for his jealousy and for not talking to you when he probably should’ve.



**Joker**

  * Joker on the other hand-
  * His jealousy is a whole new level of ‘Back the FUCK UP’ mixed will ‘I will fucking MURDER anyone who touches you!’
  * Lemme tell ya, he’s murdered out of jealousy by pulling the trigger of his gun
  * However, you usually stop him for the committing murder part
  * This leaves you being yanked into his hold while he kisses you so hard you forget your name for a seconds
  * Makeup gets EVERYWHERE and you’re pretty sure he’s doing it on purpose
  * He’ll stalk over to the person in question and lay out various threats and ill wishes
  * Probably damning the poor guy to Hell
  * After he’s satisfied, for the moment, he’ll drag you home and mutter angrily about everything
  * Lacing your skin his hickeys the second you’re both home and in the living room or anywhere with a solid surface
  * He makes sure every part of skin if coated in hickeys and bites as he makes you feel the best pleasure you can think of
  * It’s his mission to remind you how much he loves you and how good he can make you feel
  * It’s a bit possessive but he’s always been the possessive type even if he says he isn’t.
  * Now, referring back to the poor guy who flirted with you-
  * He’s probably getting an earful about twenty-four hours later and a sharp knife dragged across his face
  * He doesn’t leave alive because Joker can’t have that kind of disrespect for his love standing.
  * The death, however, is agonizing and Arthur comes home with blood on his hands and a much cheerier attitude than before 
  * It’s best you don’t ask and just shoo him away to get cleaned up and pretend you don’t even have hint of a clue as to what he spent the last several hours doing




	3. Merry Christmas | Joker x Male!Reader

Sizzling oil and the obnoxious crape of the metal spatula fill the small kitchen. Your hips sway a bit to the music coming from the radio in the living room while you cook away. Stirring things together, keeping things from burning and making sure everything looks perfect for a day like today. Not like today is more important than any other day it’s simply that one festive holiday that everyone goes on and on about every single dull year.

You decorated the apartment as much as you could to seem festive but it looks a bit of a mess. Neither of you minds all that much though given you plan on watching the cheesy Christmas movie reruns again. Hell, Joker may even become a tad bit more like the Arthur you knew so many months ago and start singing carols. That’s not in the plan though, today the plan is to cook his favorite dinner, make sure he isn’t cut or bleeding and just bask in the fact that he’s staying home over causing havoc in Gotham City.

You can hear the keys jingling at the door before that painted face you love pokes in gleefully. A smile plastered to his face the second he saw you swaying and cooking even though it seems a bit early for you to be doing so. Lanky arms coil around your middle as the pair of you sway to the music and a soft inhale leaves him “Didn’t expect you to be busying yourself, doll.” he’s _teasing_ , mostly, because he finds your scoff deeply amusing in times like these.

“I wanted too plus it’s Christmas!” he only hums not wanting to disrupt this gentle moment yet. You’re finally moving things off the burners so you can focus on the man behind you and start the usual _‘Are you bleeding or hurt?’_ routine. With some resistance, you’re able to wiggle around and look him in the face only to see him smiling at you as you smile right back “You aren’t hurt or bleeding or anything are you?”

“Nope!” he’s telling the truth but you check a bit anyway even though he whined the entire time about being just fine. Careful hands guide him to the bathroom in order to remove his makeup so it doesn’t get all over your couch again.

 _“Sit.”_ after several long minutes of careful scrubbing and murmured conversation you stuck in his arms again. His face nuzzled into your belly while your fingers thread through his fading green hair “We should dye your hair soon, it’s turning blonde in places.” he only laughs and agrees, saying you should do it tomorrow. Right now he just wants to bask in the sight of the wonderful man in his arms and wonder how lucky he got. He often asks you why you chose him or why you stayed even after everything he’s done and the answer is always the same _‘Because I love you.’_ it’s such a simple phrase but it means so much to him anyway.

You often wonder the same thing not so much why you stayed but more-so why he kept you. He could have anyone he wants, any girl or boy, anyone and yet he always chooses you. Even when a proposition arises he always declines and never tries to rope himself into a tangled web. you’re the only web he likes to be tangle in and surrounded by, you’re the only one able to keep him from his homicidal tendencies in public. You’re each other’s anchors in this hectic world even if your love is something often judged and scrutinized. 

“Let’s eat and watch those terrible Christmas reruns.” Joker’s head pulls away so he can simply smile again. His green eyes are still focusing on your features while he rambles on like he often does and the two of you get the food together. Sitting close to one another on the couch while the TV plays and you pay more attention to each other than the films playing in front of you.


End file.
